Ties of a Family
by Alithiel and Arlyssa
Summary: A new threat, stronger than Galaxia, arrives and destroys half of Kimoku. Fighter is captured during the battle. Maker, Healer and Kakyuu must head to Earth to find Fighter, and help Sailormoon. For this will be their hardest battle ever.
1. Ties of a Family Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailormoon. I think Bandai does. I'm not quite sure. Oh well.  
  
Anyways, Ch.2 may not get out so quickly. I am currently working on a RW fic, Gundam Wing Fic, and A crossover with Sailormoon and Ronin Warriors with Alithiel. Alithiel and I are two people who decided to have a Fanfiction User ID together. She has her own Fics and I have mine. You should check out our other stories. In my opinion they are really good, but your reviews will tell me what you think. Ok enough of me babbling. On with the story.  
  
Arlyssa Nighthawke  
  
Ties of a Family: Ch. 1  
  
The battle raged on, but Sailor Fighter, Maker and Healer would not give up. They would protect their planet and Princess no matter who the enemy is. In this case they had no idea who was the enemy. All they knew is that someone is threatening what they had just rebuilt. And people were dying.  
  
Blood was everywhere, and the sun was going down, making it harder to see. They had fought all day and their strength was dwindling, and the enemy's forces were multiplying by the minute.  
  
"Fighter, we have to pull back!" yelled Healer "We have to protect the Princess in case they enter the castle!"  
  
"No!" Fighter yelled back, turning her attention to Maker and Healer. "You two go and protect the princess. I will stay here and fight."  
  
"NO! You can't!" said Maker, trying to make Fighter see reason. "You don't have enough strength to fight by yourself."  
  
"I don't care! I will protect this planet and it's people."  
  
"Then we'll stay and help you" Healer said, preparing to fight next to Fighter.  
  
"No!" Fighter yelled at her. "You have to protect the Princess! Now Go!" With that Fighter ran ahead, not listening to Maker and Healer's cries for her to stop. "Don't worry I'll be fine" Fighter yelled back, smiling, and disappearing into the battle.  
  
When Fighter was out of sight, Maker and Healer fought their way back to the castle, acting out Fighter's last request for them. They reached the castle; making sure Kimoku's people were safely inside. They found the Princess in the throne room, looking out a window, watching the battle. She turned to them.  
  
"Where is Fighter?"  
  
Maker and Healer looked at each other then turned their sad eyes out the window, indicating that Fighter was still out there. Kakyuu flowed their gaze.  
  
"I see." was all Kakyuu said, with worry in her eyes. She walked out unto the balcony, letting the enemy see her. She clasped her hands together and in the between them, was a little glowing light. Kakyuu then raised the light towards the sky, and let it go. The light quickly became big and soon it created a giant barrier around the castle. "Be safe, Fighter. This enemy is stronger than Galaxia"  
  
Kakyuu, Maker and Healer, watched as the enemy's troops began to work on tearing down the barrier, silently praying for Fighter's safety.  
  
****  
  
Fighter slowly made her way towards the source of the enemy, but every time she got close, they would make her fall back. But she will not back down. She had to get to the enemy's leader. If she was correct, on the familiar energy that was coming from the Leader, then she had to get to it. And ask why they were attacking. It was the last straw for her.  
  
"STAR SERIOUS LASER!!!" she yelled and some of the enemy's troops fell down dead. The enemy, to scared to get near her anymore, parted, creating a path to their master. She ran down the path, and the next thing she knew, a ball of light hit her. She screamed as pain coursed through her body, and then darkness.  
  
****  
  
Kakyuu, Maker and Healer, watched as the light diminished. There was nothing left, save for the barrier, and the castle. The enemy's troops were vaporized, and on the lone battlefield, laid one lone figure. Sailor Star Fighter.  
  
Maker and Healer, tears in their eyes, screamed in frustration that they could not get out of the barrier, and help their friend. They turned to Kakyuu, telling her take down the barrier, in order to help Fighter. Kakyuu, who also had tears in her eyes, shook her head.  
  
"No, they enemy is still alive. Fighter would not want what she fought so hard to protect to be destroyed over her. I will not let her sacrifice be in vain."  
  
Kakyuu then looked back out onto the battlefield, and her eyes widen. There, next to Fighter, stood a man. Healer and Maker noticed him too. He bent down and picked up Fighter's battered body. He looked at her with sad eyes, and then looked straight at Kakyuu. His eyes and hair were the same as Fighter's, but his face took on a different look. He glared at Kakyuu.  
  
"Listen to me Princess Kakyuu." He said in a calm cool voice "Half of your planet's people are dead, and one of your Sailor Soldiers is hanging on by a thread. If you want any other planet to end like yours. A wasteland. Then I suggest that you come to Earth, where my Master and I will be waiting. And if you don't then every planet that supports life, will be vanquished." With that said, he walked away, vanishing into thin air, taking Fighter with him.  
  
Maker and Healer turned to Kakyuu, who closed her eyes in deep thought. After a while she opened her eyes and looked at her remaining Sailor Senshi.  
  
"Maker. Healer. Make ready. We go to Earth. Sailormoon and the others will need help. Plus no other planet needs to suffer as we have suffered."  
  
"Hai, Princess" Maker and Healer said together.  
  
  
  
Tbc.  
  
Arlyssa: So what do you think? Please tell me and I'll write some more. Of course I'll write some more anyways, but I would really love you opinions, so please Review 


	2. Ties of a Family Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Sailor Moon. I'm just borrowing them for a little while. Is that ok?  
  
Anyways, here is chapter 2, hope you enjoy it  
  
Arlyssa Nighthawke  
  
Ties of a Family Ch. 2  
  
Usagi woke up with a start. The dream seemed so real. Blood was everywhere, screams of innocents dying, and the bright light that caused a big explosion, and when it diminished, there was nothing left, save for the castle that was protected by a barrier. But what scared Usagi the most was hearing Fighter's screams of pain; she was in so much pain. And then. and then seeing her lying on the ground, her body broken, blood seeping out from her wounds. The blood. there was so much of it, it just would not stop flowing. so much blood. But most of all, Fighter was not moving, she was not moving at all, it was as if she was dead, and that thought alone was what scared Usagi awake.  
  
A commotion besides her brought her out of her daze. It was her alarm clock. Nana!? She didn't set it last night; in fact she never set it.  
  
"I was the one that set it." Said Luna, now walking up to Usagi, and sitting down next to her. "I'm surprised you heard it, but what I'm most surprised at is that you woke up BEFORE it went up, and I know that is very usual for you." Luna stopped taking, after noticing that Usagi was not listening, and had a very scared look on her face. Luna was now getting very worried. She had never seen Usagi like this at all. "Usagi? Usagi, what is it?"  
  
"Uhh?" Usagi asked, coming out of her serene once again, and looking at Luna. She noticed Luna's worried look and gave her a small smile. "It's ok Luna. I'm fine, just a bad dream is all."  
  
"Must have been some bad dream." Said Luna, though Usagi did not hear her. She was already getting out of bed and getting ready for school. She couldn't go back to sleep. Not with that dream. It was still too fresh in her mind, and she does not want to have it again.  
  
She went down to breakfast, which surprised her mother so much that she made Usagi's favorite morning meal. pancakes. But when Usagi didn't eat any of it. She got really worried and asked her what was wrong. But Usagi, just smiled and said nothing was wrong and started eating her pancakes.  
  
It was then time for her walk to school, and she caught up with Ami, Lita and Mina. They too were surprised that she had gotten up early, but Usagi just used Luna forcing her awake, and her not being able to get back to sleep, as an excuse. They talked about everything and then some and Usagi joined in; anything to keep her from reliving that dream.  
  
School was even more surprising. Usually Usagi would sleep through class, but today she was paying attention, which shock the teacher so much that she felt Usagi's forehead. Not feeling a fever, the teacher took her hand back, and went back to teaching, still shocked that Usagi was finally paying attention. This even shocked her friends, but they knew Usagi, and they knew something was bothering her.  
  
After school, while they were walking to meet Rei at the temple, they pressed the subject on Usagi.  
  
"Come on Usagi." Said Lita "There has to be something bothering you, or else you would sleep in a class, and most of all, be late for school. This is not like you and we're really worried about you."  
  
"Yes Usagi, Lita is right." Said Ami, also noticing Usagi's frown "Plus you hardly ever have a frown on your face, so something must be bothering you."  
  
"Please tell us Usagi." Urged Mina "We are your friends, and friends are supposed to help."  
  
Usagi smiled at her friends, glad for their support, but how can she tell them about a dream in which she doesn't even understand. But before she could tell them that, they spotted Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna and Hotaru. They to were heading to Rei's temple. They had something important to tell them.  
  
****  
  
"Another enemy has appeared." Haruka said, leaning on the railing. The Inner Senshi were now gathered around the Outer Senshi, sitting on the step, or leaning against the railing posts.  
  
"Another enemy?" all the Inner Senshi asked at once  
  
"Yes, but we can't seem to find It." said Michiru  
  
"We know that it comes from outside this galaxy, and they landed here on earth, but they have hidden themselves well." Said Setsuna  
  
"Yes you are correct." Said a voice that came from behind them. They looked over and gasped. There stood, leaning against the wall, were Taiki, Yaten and Kakyuu.  
  
****  
  
Fighter woke up to finding herself in a large container of water, but some how she can still breathe. (Author's Note: If you seen the Sailor Moon R movie, then you know what I'm talking about.) She saw enough of the room to see that she was in some sort of factory building that they had on Earth, but she could decipher what factory it was.  
  
"So you are awake."  
  
Fighter turned her head to the owner of the voice and found a man with the same hair and eye color as her. He was standing there, next to her 'tank' with a small smile on his face. He also looks very familiar, but she couldn't tell who he is, and then it hit her. "Yukito" she all but yelled his name  
  
Yukito smiled at her. "So you do remember me, I'm glad. I'm also glad that you survived that attack back on Kimoku. I knew that you would. You were always a strong fighter Seiya, but I guess that's why you are Sailor Star Fighter."  
  
"But why attack Kimoku? It's your home planet."  
  
"Was my home planet." Yukito interrupted "Kimoku, is no longer there, my Master vaporized it with a single wave of a hand." Yukito smiled at this "But," He added when he saw the look of fear across Fighter's face. "Don't worry, Sailor Star Maker, Sailor Star Healer, and that good for nothing Princess Kakyuu made it off the planet, before it was destroyed." He spat out Kakyuu's name like it was some disease. "But she'll get what's coming to her soon, I promise you that."  
  
"But why, Yukito? Why destroy Kimoku? It was our home, Yukito. Why turn your back on its people and it princess?" said Fighter, who now was crying for the people that died, and for the man that she had grown up with, was telling her that he was responsible for all those deaths.  
  
"Because they took you away from me!"  
  
Fighter was shocked at that statement. "Wha. what did you say?"  
  
"I said they took you away from me. You told me we would always be together, that nothing would separate us. But then Kakyuu, called for her 3 Sailor Senshi to help protect her and her people, and you were chosen to be one of them. I was angry at you for leaving me, but now I realize that it was not your fault. It was Kakyuu's. If it weren't for Kakyuu and the coward ness of her people, we would still be together. Yes I have always believed that Kimoku's people were cowards, always depending on someone to lead them, as if they were sheep. Never depending on themselves to do anything right. But my Master certainly showed them, showed them all, but to bad they didn't live to see the error of their ways."  
  
Fighter could not believe he ears. There in front of her stood a man she used to know, and now he was a complete stranger. Tears rolled down her face freely, mixing in with the water. "What happened to you Yukito? What happened to the man I used to know and love?"  
  
"He died when Galaxia attacked Kimoku, and Deikan was in his place. I have to leave you now Seiya, I have some business to attend to, but I will be back. I haven't seen you in a long time, and I want to catch up on what has been going on in the past few years. Ja Ne for now Seiya." He walked out of the light and into the darkness, disappearing in the shadows.  
  
Seiya was now left alone, and she wept for all the people that had lost their lives, including Yukito's  
  
****  
  
Silence was all that was heard just as Yaten, Taiki and Kakyuu was finishing their story on what had happened to Kimoku.  
  
"So," said Taiki "Just after we left, Kimoku was destroyed. Even all the way out here, we can still hear the screams of pain the people yelled as they were vaporized in a matter of seconds."  
  
Taiki looked towards the sky, letting a single tear flow from his eye.  
  
"Tell me it's not true!" yelled Usagi, bringing Taiki back down to earth. He looked over at Usagi and was surprised that she had tears in her eyes. "Tell me it's not true!" She repeated, only this time a lot quieter.  
  
"What's not true, Usagi?" asked Rei  
  
Tears were now rolling down Usagi's face. "I had a dream last night, with a bright light, and people screaming. But the one scream that stood out amongst the others was Fighter's. I remember after the bright light was gone; her body was lying on the ground, battered and beaten. Her blood was just pouring out of her body, mixing with the blood that was already spilled. She was not moving, nothing was moving. So please tell it's not true. Tell me Fighter is not.. Is not." Usagi could not finish the sentence.  
  
"We do not know if Fighter is dead or alive. She was taken by the enemy, and was brought here to Earth." Kakyuu said.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
Kakyuu looked over at Haruka "Do you know who is the enemy?"  
  
Kakyuu nodded her head. "Hai. His name is Yukito."  
  
Both Yaten and Taiki gasped when they heard that name. "You don't mean.?"  
  
Again Kakyuu nodded. "Hai. Seiya's twin brother."  
  
Tbc.  
  
Arlyssa: Bet you didn't expect that, did ya? 


End file.
